Mystery (alternative ending)
by HeathenVampires
Summary: On the hunt amidst the thumping music and swathes of unappealing bodies, Astrid is a little surprised when the perfect victim literally walks in to her. Hiccstrid vampire!Astrid/human!Hiccup three shot, inc. alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Finale! Yes! The last one. Finally. Only 2 weeks into November *cough***

 **And the ship of the day is still Hiccstrid.**

 **Kinks of the day are seduction, dirty talk, face-sitting, handjobs, orgasm denial and tit-fucking. Go out with a bang, they say.**

 **Oh, and this one is vampire Astrid. Will contain reference to biting and blood (not blood play) and supernatural erections.**

 **And here we go, final one!**

-HTTYD-

Tuning out the awful music, Astrid focused her senses elsewhere. Breathing in the scent of blood, hot and rich and full of lust. She abhorred clubs, noisy and lacking any class whatsoever, but when one needed to feed, there was no better hunting ground.

Particularly as Astrid was a succubus, and sexual energy was as important to her survival as imbibing blood. Besides which, blood swimming with all those post-coital chemicals… there was no better feast. And this particular club was absolutely bursting with the type of man who would never question anything a little peculiar, probably wouldn't mind a bite, a woman who was rough with them. Not that most men would complain about Astrid draining every bit of… energy she could with them in any one encounter.

No. The problem was finding a sober one, not a willing one. Alcohol dulled their flavour, their thoughts, weakened the entire meal. And while the club was pulsing with hot, wet blood and the potent scent of lust, there was always that edge of bitter intoxicant. Slowly stepping through the crowds, Astrid felt an uninvited hand upon her ass, turning and twisting his wrist within a powerful grip, following the line of his arm up to a frightened looking face.

She bared her fangs, just for a second, just enough that he'd doubt what he saw. Then shoved him back with enough force to make him stumble, slipping away into the crowd before anyone could be any the wiser, the strangers frightened eyes a thrill Astrid would carry with her.

Surely there must be somebody for Astrid tonight. She hated settling for a lacklustre meal, but it was looking all the more likely by the minute.

"Oh, sorry!"

Her hearing picked up the apology over the music as a man accidentally knocked into her, clearly jostled by the short, stocky man shoving past him. Astrid couldn't help noticing he smelled sober, sweet with an edge of something smoky in his scent, leather clad legs the first thing her eyes noticed. Drawing them up a long, thin body, she found a slightly shy, nervous looking type. Crooked smile, apologetic green eyes, sharp jaw, ropey muscles in his long, freckled arms. Pale enough she could see the veins fluttering under his skin.

And oh, he was interested in her, Astrid could tell by the thick swallow as he tore said green eyes away from her cleavage.

Yes, he would do nicely.

"Dance?"

Astrid gestured to the dance floor, leaning a little closer, letting her pheromones fill his next breath, soft and inviting. He nodded, surprise evident but the feel of his pulse racing against her fingers when Astrid grabbed his wrist to lead him over was already getting her a little hungry.

Dancing was clearly not the mans area of expertise, but with Astrid's hands on him he followed her lead well enough, all but pouncing on her if the scent of lust pounding through his rapid pulse was any indication. Oh, but Astrid needed more than that to know he was the one for the night. Waiting for the song to shift tempo - after so long stalking the Earth, Astrid knew them all by now - she gripped his hand in hers, guiding it over her hip, feeling his body heat soak into her cool skin as it settled on her waist for a few seconds before reaching the underside of her breast.

His breath quickened, a faint flush colouring freckled cheeks. Astrid wondered if he was simply not used to forward women. Or women… she sniffed, dismissed the thought. He definitely wasn't a virgin. Taking the very very obvious sign of interest, the human finally leant forward, hesitant even as he pressed lips to Astrids, warm and slightly dry… Astrid needed to get him some water. Dehydrated blood was bitter. As soon as Astrid responded to his initiation, the kiss became more confident, more sure, the hand not still on her breast sliding to press against Astrid's lower back, pulling them closer.

So he wasn't _all_ shy… even better.

"Drink?"

Astrid murmured against his ear, feeling him pant for air against her neck as she made sure to rub her body up against his, pressing close as she stretched up. He nodded, bolder than before, sliding his fingers through hers as they headed toward the bar.

"No alcohol. I don't do sloppy."

He nodded, ordering something fizzy and chemical-smelling. Ah well. Sugar wasn't the worst thing to taste. She ordered a fruit juice, the sharp smell of citrus enough to dull the competing scents around them for a minute even if Astrid knew it would taste terrible. That was the joy of a straw, she could both pretend to drink through it and work at seducing her prey with the way her lips puckered and pouted around the thin plastic. And, judging by the spike in his pulse, it was working.

She gave him long enough to drink down some of it, else it would defeat the point of taking him to the bar to rehydrate anyway. Then he was agreeably following her back to the dance floor, still a little quietly confident as they kissed again, Astrid luxuriating in his body heat as they pressed together. Her short dress meant his hands on her ass almost tickled bare skin, and for a brief, exhilarating second Astrid thought he might lift her dress there in the middle of the floor.

He didn't, but Astrid could feel his erection, slid her hand down his stomach to splay over his groin, uncaring by then who saw what. His hips bucked, pressing that hot, firm length against her palm.

A muttered "let's get out of here" was all it took for Astrid to get him to agree to leave, tapping a message to whoever he'd come with on his phone while they waited for him to get his jacket from the cloakroom. The air outside was brisk, though it didn't really touch her the man eyed her skimpy dress and frowned slightly before slinging his jacket around her shoulders. Astrid would have offered it back, but it was warm and smelled of him, so she let herself indulge.

"Did you drive here?"

Astrid shook her head, following him toward what must have been his car. Only after he opened the passenger side door for her, sliding in to the drivers side himself, did he finally look over at her.

"I never did catch your name."

She didn't always tell them. But he had such earnest green eyes, and he gave her his jacket and opened doors for her…

"Astrid."

"I'm Hiccup. Well, Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup. And if you want, I'll drive you home. I'm not gonna like, expect anything from you."

Now she was the one frowning.

"What?"

Hiccup cocked his head, lips pursed in thought.

"I don't… I guess I don't do this very often. I just want to make sure you know that… you know, I won't get mad that you changed your mind now you've seen me properly."

What was she supposed to say? "I'm a vampire, my eyesight and every other sense are more supercharged than you could ever imagine?"

Sure, that would go over well.

"I don't know what dumb girl hurt you in the past, but right now all I am thinking is your place or mine, and wanting to make that decision entirely based on who lives closest."

After a little awkward stuttering, Hiccup - what a name, really, even as a nickname - indicated that he lived very close by, but reiterated that if Astrid changed her mind, he would still take her home. Pushing her hand over his thigh, Astrid squeezed at where his interest was still very much evident.

"Drive."

If she was only planning on sex, she'd have fucked him in his car by now, but Astrid wanted to take her time on him. Definitely repeat rounds.

Pinned against the front door of his little house, Astrid couldn't help mewling as she felt the steady, gnawing ache of need fill her, his mouth indecently talented - to the point Astrid intended on making more use of it, even though her own pleasure wasn't sustaining - as it closed over hers while he fumbled to unlock the door.

"Are you cold?"

His fingers danced over her upper arm, obviously feeling her chilled skin.

"Not at all. I've always ran cold though. You can warm me up."

His breath hitched, nodding as they headed in. Only the sound of a very unhappy cat pulled them apart, hissing, yowling, hackles raised and Astrid knew why, but she couldn't really tell Hiccup.

"Toothless, don't get jealous now. Uh, bedroom is that way, I'm just gonna- yep" he scooped up his cat, who was still glaring at Astrid "come on you, out."

It was sort of good, Astrid mused, as it gave her time to assess if there were any reflective surfaces in his room. A mirror on the inside of his wardrobe door, which she closed. Windows… she drew the curtains. The biggest risk was probably his TV, but Astrid reckoned she could keep his attention off that, and the black off screen wasn't very reflective.

"Sorry about Toothless, I've never seen him act like that."

You've probably never brought home a vampire.

"It's fine. You said you don't do this much. He's probably not used to strange women."

The trouble with the cat was likely forgotten by the time Astrid pulled him back into a kiss, needing something from him before she went crazy and going for the button on his jeans, tugging open his belt and delighting in the gasp against her lips when cold hands curled around his pulsing cock.

"Too cold?"

Hiccup shook his head, thrusting into her grip and his erection showed no signs of waning for her frigid temperature. The tingle of his orgasm began to grow, only stopping long enough for Astrid to peel off her dress - it had served its purpose, and hellfire she needed to feel his heat properly. As soon as her hand resumed moving, Hiccup began to whimper against her neck. Astrid doubted he was used to the response a succubus could instill in a mortal man, the pleasure of every touch amplified, geared to ensuring she got her fix even short on time.

"Oh fuck!"

There he went, hot liquid splattering Astrid's bare stomach as he jerked and spurted. Astrid basked in the glow of satisfaction, the taste of his sexual energy on the air. Utterly delicious. She'd definitely made the right choice tonight.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't… oh gods, this is so embarrassing."

"Hey" Astrid reached for his face with the hand not still on his softening cock "it's 're young, it'll come back" in record time, Astrid would bet "and until then…"

Still flushed with mortification, Hiccup nodded, scrambling to find something to clean Astrid with, turning and stopping dead in shock when he saw her scooping up his ejaculate on her fingers, sucking it into her mouth with a pleasured sigh. It wasn't blood, but it was good.

Wiping the excess off - she could always get more - Astrid tugged his t-shirt up and off, running fingers down his chest and watching goosebumps erupt over his skin. His pulse fluttered against the side of his neck, tempting Astrid to taste… but no. Not yet.

His leather trousers were trickier to remove, practically moulded to slim thighs and a damn fine ass, but Astrid persevered, eventually getting him naked and tossing him bodily on his bed. The flash of desire on his face said this one definitely liked a strong woman. Wasn't he just a perfect meal waiting to be found?

Fingers tugged at the damp, barely-there lace around her hips, peeling off the fabric until Astrid was as bare as he was, hot hands curling around her thighs and urging her upwards. Oh, fuck yes.

His tongue was like fire against her, the heat a heady sort of burn that felt so, so good, Hiccup clearly believing in equal measures of pleasure as he worked her clit between thin lips, suckling, swiping that sinful tongue the length of her slit. For all his awkwardness, this man knew what he was doing with his mouth, Astrid would give him that.

One hand left her thigh, snaking its way up to grope and squeeze at her breast, head turning to place a nip at her inner thigh and Astrid bucked, rutting harder against his face and hearing him groan in pleasure. Lucifer, who was this guy? If she couldn't hear the thunder of his heart, feel the burn of his skin, Astrid would almost think he was like her the way his lips and tongue demanded her ecstacy, as though he too could feed on her moans and cries, as though her climax would be his ultimate indulgence.

Letting her head fall back and attempts at silence be damned, Astrid let her orgasm tear through her, far too long since she'd fallen to a human mouth herself and the wracking tremors of her body showed it, the way she swore and keened considerably less elegant than she usually tried to be. Tonight, she was letting him help her let go it seemed.

Hiccup tumbled her to his bed, watching her chest heave with very rapt, attentive eyes. She didn't need to breathe to live, but some intrinsic remnant of humanity seemed to let itself be known when Astrid was done making a lot of noise. Again, a rare occurrence in itself.

"See something you like?"

"Have you seen you? You're… wow."

Astrid almost jibed that no, she hadn't seen herself in a while. The invention of digital cameras meant she knew how she looked now - not much different - but unlike the humans who saw their face in every window, puddle, mirror, even the panel on a microwave or their friends sunglasses… Astrid scarcely saw herself. And to see someone who so clearly, genuinely meant it rather than as a sort of social lubricant to get her into bed… it touched her cold, dead heart for just a second.

Knowing he'd expect to still be waiting for natural refractory period to kick in, Astrid distracted Hiccup with a kiss, uncaring of the taste of herself on his lips as she reached down, stroking his soft cock. If he'd never been with a succubus before, Hiccup wouldn't know how they had… abilities. Such as ensuring a ready man when they were feeding. Hiccup let out a low groan, looking down in surprise to see his cock fill out against her hand. She could practically hear the question on his tongue, but he didn't say anything.

Just as he didn't ask. Astrid knew he wanted, forcing back a laugh at having to resort to something as crude as dirty talk if it meant another hit of his energy, his hunger for her.

"If you want to fuck my tits, you only have to say so."

His mouth fell open in shock, cock twitching in her hand. Astrid resolved to try filthy words again on him later, though now as he stammered and looked hopeful that she understood, Astrid settled for feeling the burn of his shaft settling against her sternum. She grabbed at her own breasts, pushing them together to give him the feeling he wanted.

Even this… Astrid wasn't endowed with a penis, had no idea how this felt for him, but even if it was more visual than actual sensation that drove his cock between her breasts, Astrid knew he'd be feeling everything several times stronger. His length was long enough that if she craned her neck, Astrid could suck the tip of him in on each thrust, the pull back freeing him with a lewd, wet pop! as he thrust again. The way his hair fell over his eyes, the grunting, panting, sweating… it really shouldn't have been as attractive as it was, but Astrid was half-drunk on his essence already, let her mind open up to feel every nuance of his pleasure.

It was risky; if she lost focus, then sometimes a human could feel her tugging at their mind too. True rapture came from the brain first, and the swirling mix of their lusting thoughts and raging hormones, the rush of sensations and then the final waves… it was all Astrid could ever want, but she so rarely let herself. Hiccup was too potent, too tempting. She let it happen.

The way his hips surged, Hiccup was already close. Astrid watched his cock slip back and forth, felt the sticky wetness of precum mixed with her saliva wet her chest, hot and quick as the swollen head pressed back through plush mounds to seek her mouth again. Hiccup leant forward to brace a hand against the bedframe, the other reaching down to tweak Astrid's nipple. Even as he slowly lost himself to the succubus, giving her what she came for, Hiccup couldn't seem to forget about pleasing her in turn.

"W-where should I…"

"All over me."

He whined at her words, a bead of sweat Astrid had the strangest urge to lick off running down his chest, wet against her stomach a few beats later as HIccup's hips rutted quicker. Unable to resist, Astrid clamped down on his climax. It wasn't easy, and couldn't be held indefinitely, but it made for a bigger hit, a fuller meal. Hiccup keened, clearly frustrated despite himself.

She forced herself to back off from his mind for a minute, forced herself to be satisfied with the rush of his second climax as Hiccup pulled back with a primal, choked cry and came over her chest, her stomach, definitely a bigger mess left on her this time and Astrid delighted in every spurt. The heat, the scent, the sound of his racing heart and those last few whimpers as Hiccup reached down, milking the final drips from his cock to pool on her taut stomach.

"Wow. Think you needed that."

Hiccup didn't have to know he was getting a little… help from her. Maybe she liked him a little too much. Astrid hadn't been so intrigued by a human in a while.

"I uh… yeah I didn't know I had that in me."

Giggling, Astrid let the second dose work its way through her, revitalised, re-energised and utterly ravenous for more of him. Dragging the small towel he'd given her over the worst of the mess, Astrid tossed it aside and shoved him on his back, crawling over him to kiss him again. When had kissing become more than just a tease, the prelude to the meal? He was far too talented, Astrid decided.

She kept it up for a few minutes, letting her hands roam his body, tingling with the heat of his hands as he explored her in turn. Astrid couldn't get him hard again too quickly or he might begin to suspect it was more than just the hot girl at work on his usual recovery times.

He was lean, but oddly beautiful. Wiry, but a hidden strength seemed to simmer beneath the surface. Astrid let her hands trace the planes of his chest, the definition of his surprisingly broad shoulders. His neck. Oh, Astrid almost drooled at the thought of sinking her teeth in there. If he'd noticed Astrid had some surprisingly sharp fangs, he didn't let on. They weren't oversized, purely functional but just enough that in the right light, Astrid could use them as a threat. Like back in the club.

She felt no need to threaten Hiccup.

Letting the fresh waves of arousal flow back through him, Astrid felt him swell against her thigh, amazed that he'd not yet complained at the feel of her cold body against his own as they simply laid kissing, touching, pressed together.

"Condom."

It was more forethought than Astrid was used to, and part of her wanted to tell him not to, to let her feel his heat inside her, but it seemed the wrong time to explain why pregnancy was no risk. And latex didn't stop her feeling how very hot he was, only really dulling the climax, but Astrid could live with that, finally moving off him so Hiccup could retrieve his human protection.

Hiccup tore the foil open, sheathed himself in a silence broken only by his heavy breaths, laying Astrid on her back and watching her face oh so closely.

"Is this still ok?"

He _asked_.

Astrid could only nod, surprised in herself at him leaving her speechless. Something about his eyes… or maybe it was just him. Wet, lax, wanting, Astrid still gasped as thick, hard heat pressed inside her, nothing in the way Hiccup penetrated her steadily, nothing in his body language indicating that he cared or even noticed how cool she was against his body heat. Instead, his hand slid under one thigh, curving Astrid's leg up around his hips, letting his cock stroke deeper inside her on each thrust.

How long had it been since Astrid let a guy take her this way? She was usually on top, or bent over. In control or impersonal. Get the hit, bite, go. Yet here was Hiccup, undoing her with his steady insistence she enjoy this as much as he, with no idea as to the creature in his bed.

For a heart-starting moment, Astrid almost told him.

"Astrid…"

He breathed her name like an oath, a promise, though Astrid had no idea to whom anyone could make a promise about a vampire. His back was sweaty, but Astrid could not have cared less as that dizzying heat filled her again and again, his chest hot and slick against her breasts when Hiccup pressed closer still, seeming unable to get enough of her. Astrid wasn't even sure it was down to what she was anymore, just that maddening sense of something she couldn't shake between them.

Especially when she realised he wasn't falling to the climax so easily this time. If anything, Astrid's powers were more potent like this, condom or not, but Hiccup was still going strong, lengthening his strokes and watching every twist and buck of Astrid beneath him. If she fed on his energy, Hiccup equally fed on her pleasure, heart skipping a beat every time Astrid moaned to the point she'd have worried if he didn't just keep going. It was getting harder to hold herself down, nails in his back breaking skin and the scent of blood only made her crave more.

She was stronger than him, dangerously so. If she lost herself now, Astrid could hurt him. Not that he knew that. He was putting a trust in Astrid that Hiccup didn't even know needed to exist. Forcing her hands away from his molten skin, Astrid fisted at the sheets - his bed was far more replaceable than his ribcage. The edges of her mind were struggling to stay locked tight as Hiccup fucked her to the edge, adamantly intent on taking Astrid over it with him and she was, somehow, utterly powerless against that need.

It was almost more than she could do to hold out for him, knowing if she let herself fall Astrid wouldn't be able to focus on the feed, but there were only seconds between them as Hiccup shuddered to an explosive end, his rush filling Astrid almost as if it were her own and sending her spiralling, fabric definitely tearing under her vice grip as she quaked under this maddening, mysterious human.

Sweaty and seeming like he could easily fall asleep there atop her, like some damp, scent-heavy blanket, Hiccup pushed himself up on shaking forearms, eyeing Astrid beneath him and she found herself a little nervous. Could he see that her skin didn't flush? That her heart did not pound? She was covered in sweat, but it was all his.

"That was… wow. I don't have words."

Astrid could only nod in agreement, watching as he rolled over, ditching the condom in a bin near his bed before stretching out on the ruined sheets like an oversized cat. Ironic, really, since his cat had tried to out Astrid.

All she had to do now was wait for him to settle, half-asleep. Bite him. Get her fill and go. He'd wake up with a sore neck and some wild memories. Astrid couldn't stay - how would she ever explain she couldn't leave his house when the sun rose again?

The second he pulled her into him, apparently set on a cuddle, Astrid felt reason slip away. Maybe she could justify it to herself by getting him aroused again, taking another hit of his sexual energy. He certainly seemed to have plenty to give.

Or maybe… maybe Astrid was hesitating because she knew if she bit him, she couldn't come back. And, as his fingers slid down her back, pulling her closer so his mouth could close over hers again… Astrid just wasn't ready to commit to never seeing him again yet.

-HTTYD-

 **And Kinktober is DONE!**

 **I can't believe it either. Let's all cry together. Me in relief. You guys too, probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late night inspiration when I'm meant to be working on... well, a lot of other things?**

 **Oh well!**

-HTTYD-

Hel, she shouldn't have been there. Not again.

"Gods... so good..."

His words melted against her ear, voice thick with the weight of pleasure that each thrust into her gave him. Astrid felt his hot fingers tighten on her chilled hips, his own snapping into her again, again, _again..._

The fact Hiccup let her turn up and fuck him stupid wasn't _that_ surprising in itself, she supposed. Not when Astrid knew that no human woman could match the thrill of a succubus, and there had been such an intense spark between them the first night that even _she_ had to go back for more.

No, his allowance didn't surprise her.

Astrid's inability to bite him did.

This was the _fourth_ time now. Four times she'd gone to him again, telling herself that _this time, this time I'll bite him and be done with it._ And every night, when he'd fallen asleep with his arms slung around her, either too high on pleasure or too ignorant to notice her lacking heartbeat while his thrummed against her back, to realise she _never_ warmed up even though his skin was all but blistering against hers... Astrid looked at him. Decided _next time, next time for sure._

Then she'd slip out before light came along, knowing without asking that he'd wake disappointed, hope she was there in the morning.

His mind was open, even that shallow human defence down against the recurring guest in his bed. Human minds were easy enough to break in to, but sensitive enough that they'd feel it. Here, with Hiccup wide open to her, Astrid couldn't even look at him when he was inside her. Because then she'd sink into his mind, drink in his ecstacy and remember that the sex was only supposed to be half the meal.

Her fangs tingled, scratching against her own bottom lip, reminding her the last human she'd drank from had been dissatisfying, bland, flavourless. Purely functional. After tasting the lust that poured from the man behind her, Astrid could barely even feel the warmth in other humans, drinking only to keep her undead body alive and going back to him every time she needed _this_ kind of hit.

Fingers splayed across the middle of her back, pushing; Astrid was strong enough to resist, but let him nudge her down until her cheek pressed to the pillow, feeling his pace quicken, the hand on her back moving down to grope her ass between thrusts. His body heat was all but enough to get her off on its own; he burned hotter, somehow, than all the others. Like the most inviting fire, tempting Astrid to walk in and let the inferno consume her.

It did, body pitching, convulsing in ways she still wasn't quite used to at the mercy of a mere human man, hearing him curse under his breath as he felt Astrid shudder, unaware that his answering climax was a second hit, enough to make Astrid tremble anew. Hiccup slumped against her back, arms snaking around her to ensure Astrid tumbled down to the side with him, lips pressing to the back of her shoulder.

"Why do you never stay the night?"

What could she tell him? That the first light of dawn would reveal what she was?

That Astrid resented the need to lie?

That she'd never wished so hard to be human as she did when she watched him sleeping next to her?

"Because then you'll start getting ideas."

"Ideas about what?"

His voice was confused, and Astrid somehow knew if she turned and looked at his face, she'd find a neat little furrow in his brow to match.

"That this is more than just sex. I told you. This doesn't mean anything."

Astrid felt the pulse of sadness; he was getting attached. She was going to end up hurting him, and not in the way she'd originally planned. Even now, his mind hadn't closed off from her. Hiccup was still as weak as ever to her pheremones, but unless she _really_ pushed it, he always lasted long enough for her when they fucked. Normally, she rushed it to get the hit, only letting the sex go on as long as it needed to unless she was ravenous and needed a bigger high. Somehow Hiccup could temper it, hold off so Astrid came too.

He shifted behind her, ditching the soiled condom. Astrid loathed them probably more than he did; she ached to feel his heat inside her properly, that wet, sticky completion. Her body couldn't contract human illness, nor could he knock her up. But the one time she'd asked if he was clear as an opening to _that_ sort of discussion, Hiccup shut her down and said he'd never go unprotected with someone he wasn't actually dating. Astrid let it go. She'd take the slightly dulled end result to not have to deal with _emotions._

Even now, with her refusing to even entertain the notion there might be more to them, Hiccup's hands were on her skin, fire on ice as his mouth began to trail along her spine, rolling her on her front so he could map the curve of her lower back with his tongue. The only sweat he'd taste on her skin was his own, but Hiccup probably couldn't tell the difference; he didn't seem to care either way, teeth nipping at the soft swell of her ass, eyes dark and mouth smirking when Astrid twisted to look over her shoulder at him. He repeated the teasing bite, unknowing that he was tempting the beast tonight.

Astrid let him pull her up onto hands and knees, felt his hot tongue delve down, teasing the little patch of skin that had little feeling of its own other than anticipation, an aching need for him to move down, move up, she didn't _care_ so long as he _moved._ His tongue retreated, but it was only for him to coat it in fresh saliva before Astrid felt the wet, warm muscle against her ass again, teasing over the tight guardian muscle and _oh,_ that was new. Of all the men she'd had, none had put their mouth _there_ \- and a couple had fucked her there, when Astrid was particularly intrigued by them or hungry enough for their blood that she'd give them the human-taboo access in exchange for the hearty helping of satisfied blood she got after they fell asleep.

It was strange at first, body unsure how to process the new sensation. Hiccup went slowly, tracing circles, the faint stubble on his jaw just enough to leave a pleasant sort of scratchy friction against the soft skin nearby while the damp swipes of his tongue sent fresh warmth through her cold body. Slowly, the tingles began, starting where his tongue touched her and moving through the rest of her body until she felt them in the tips of her fingers and toes, wetness pooling lower down to coat his fingers when they slid up her thigh, hesitantly checking Astrid was aroused before stroking her clit.

Almost before she even realised it, Astrid felt the next climax curl low in her belly, his tongue moving faster in time with his fingers, all heat and slick and stroking, mixing sensations until she couldn't take it any longer. Hiccup carried her through, slowing his touches steadily down to a stop until Astrid was trembling, limbs feeling jelly-like.

"I'll be right back."

He rubbed her lower back, slipped away while Astrid was still shaking. She heard the water splashing, realised he was cleaning himself up in the bathroom, shivered as his saliva dried on her skin. What was it about him and _new?_ Hiccup had no business giving Astrid some kind of earth-shattering experience every time her resolve weakened and she came back.

Determined not to be at his mercy any longer, Astrid was ready when he came back, erection renewed - without her help, though she'd shortened the recovery plenty of times by now, and Hiccup never questioned the multiple performances a night. She hauled him to the bed, smirking as she heard his pulse rise for her physicality, one hand pinning his hips down while her mouth found his cock. This was her favourite way to torment him; she could drink him down at the end, and the way he twisted and bucked was incredible, those weak sobbing pleas when she used her _skills_ to force his orgasm back until he was fit to explode...

"A-Astrid!"

Her name never sounded so sweet as it did dripping from his tongue in the heat of passion, she decided. Taking the firm, hot shaft as deep as she could, Astrid reveled in the feel of his pulse throbbing against her tongue, the twitching of his cock when she held him there longer than he thought she should be capable of, unaware that Astrid could hold him there til he came if she wanted - breathing was no concern of hers.

Stroking the base of his cock a few times to watch him squirm with each pass of her chilled fingers, Astrid tongued his frenulum, sucked the tip in her mouth and peered up at him, tasted the surging lust before resuming her efforts, craving more but not ready for it to be over. She saw his fingers clutch the sheets beneath him as she clamped down, holding him at the edge until he was barely able to _breathe_ for sheer desperation. Only then did Astrid let him go, feel the swelling wave come crashing down as he came, legs twitching, hips jerking, back arching.

He was beautiful like that.

His taste flooded her mouth, his climax singing in her system, filling her with energy, fire, lust.

She wanted _more._ Always, always _more_ with him.

As Hiccup shuddered on his bed, coming down from the latest wrecking climax Astrid gave him, she glannced at his clock, hearing the _tick tick tick_ of the seconds hand. She should go. If she gave him a little nudge, Hiccup would be ready to fall asleep any minute now. She'd certainly worn him out enough, though of course equally she could raise his... want again.

"Don't go yet."

He seemed to read it in her face, or maybe realised the hour himself. Astrid sighed, not answering except to kick the covers down the bed, trapped between him and the heat-holding blankets the closest she felt to having her own body heat in many, many years. Hiccup didn't comment, but she _felt_ his happiness, the flare of hope that this time she'd still be there when he woke up. She wouldn't be, but she let him have his moment.

Without hesitation or question, he had his arms around her, bodies close, his leg sliding through hers and Astrid wondered if he ever questioned her lacking body heat properly, or if he'd just accepted she ran cold and didn't care why. She couldn't imagine cuddling up with a human-shaped ice block was as pleasant as being held by a human-shaped bonfire was.

He fell asleep without her intervention, breathing slowing to an even lull. Astrid waited a little while, the dark not inhibiting her vision as she glanced around the room, locating her clothes so she could get them quickly. Edging into a seated position, she ran her tongue over her fangs, saw the flutter of his pulse against the side of his throat.

Enough was enough.

Astrid slid from the bed, pulled on her clothes and twisted her hair back into a half-assed braid, intending to shower and fix it when she left. Then she was kneeling on the bed, a brief flicker of ridiculous concern making her tuck the covers back in so no chill would fill the space she'd vacated, so Hiccup wouldn't be cold.

She drew in a deep breath, sex and satiation heady flavours in the air, tempting her closer to his steady pulse, each beat deafeningly loud in her ears now she was focusing. Leaning down, Astrid braced herself to only take what she needed, certain he'd be as irresitible now as he ever was.

The skin tore neatly beneath her fangs, allowing Astrid access to the taste of his lifeblood, barely suppressing a moan of rapture as she tasted him at last. The heat flowed through her, settling in her ice-cold core, something in her trying to remind Astrid that now, now she couldn't come back, that biting him had cemented the seperation. She'd never returned to a bitten one, not when she'd have to explain the bruise they woke with, the pain.

Drawing back, she ran her tongue over the bite, closing it enough to ensure the human wouldn't bleed all over his bed, suffer infection or accidentally open the holes up wider and sustain a more serious blood loss. Astrid's tongue ran over her lips, savouring each drop of Hiccup. Oh, she'd known he'd taste amazing, and he'd not disappointed. Stretching, she felt the strength filling her, a full and proper meal at last. No more half-meals.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup was stirring, peering up in the dark and his hand searching the empty space. It was near pitch black to him, but Astrid reckoned he saw her for the brief seconds before she was gone. His cat growled from its place in the kitchen as Astrid slipped out, glancing around to ascertain empty streets before she left at a speed no human was capable of.

She wondered how long it would take Hiccup to accept she wasn't coming back. How long until she faded in his mind to just a strange little period in his life, a few chance encounters and the strange pain the final time. Just a peculiar little mystery.

-HTTYD-

 **Aww, poor Hiccup. He'll be ever so confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't come up with the base idea for this. It literally landed in my inbox and I _had_ to write it. **

**So the seperate upload is because it's an _alternative_ ending, leaving it open for me to go write a different thing if I opt to for Mystery. Not saying I _will._ Just... leaving the option open. **

**Anyway. Here is the feels-y one.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid kicked off her shoes, relishing the feel of the residual warmth in the sand. Beaches after sundown were a guilty pleasure of hers now. She had to time it right not to be burned by even the final UV rays, but there was a sliver of time where dusk met nightfall that she could creep through sometimes, feel the warmth before the rising tide and chill of night settled in. Most of the humans had already left for their warm, artificially lit homes, but there was what she thought might be a family a little ways down the beach, looking like multiple generations - there were adults and children on the sand, paddling in the edge of the sea, and a couple of older ones further back, one leaning on the others wheelchair handles.

Family was a long-lost pipe dream for her. Of course, Astrid could always _turn_ someone and call that family, but so far she'd never met anyone who she thought she could _stand_ for that long, let alone ask them to consider her sort of... half-life, hidden in the dark, never aging.

Except...

Shaking off the thought, Astrid glanced out to the dying embers of light, the pretty colours painted through the clouds. No, she didn't regret that she'd never brought anyone into her world, not really. It was just a human nostalgia, a dull spark of memory that she had a family _once,_ the joyful laughter and squeals of "mom, it's cold!" from a little blonde girl that reminded her.

Continuing her walk, Astrid paid the family little mind and they repaid the favour, only glancing at her as anyone might investigate a passing stranger. Glancing around, she saw a house nearby, all one floor, one light on and the doors open. Maybe they lived there. She couldn't see anyone inside.

It would have been like any other night, where she meandered until she found someone to eat, then moved back to safe ground before the sunlight crept out to claim her. Astrid really ought to think about moving again... maybe somewhere that was almost exclusively dark for _months_ at a time. It wasn't as though the cold would affect her.

Then the man in the wheelchair looked up, and Astrid felt a spark she'd forgotten long ago. He was older, hair greyed and skin roughened by wrinkles and age and _time,_ something in his life apparently putting him in the chair... but _those eyes._ She remembered those eyes. Eyes that widened, recognition sparkling there. Hellfire, how long had it been? Astrid struggled to kepe track of time these days.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

The woman standing over his chair snapped, and Astrid tore her eyes up to look at the woman. Blue eyes, sharp and fiery gaze. The faintest hints of blonde left in white-grey hair.4

"Excuse me?"

"Staring at my husbands wheelchair like he's some-"

Finally moving, Hiccup turned to his wife and patted her hand.

"It's ok Cami. She's actually the granddaughter of a guy I used to work with. It's so good to see you again!"

For a minute, Astrid worried for the mans mental state, because he really was looking at her like a fond old man excited to see her 'all grown up'. 'Cami' eyed Astrid suspiciously, but her husband squeezed her hand.

"Go help the kids, looks like _someone_ is trying to swim out to sea again."

Thrown another sharp glare, Astrid was left alone with Hiccup. He waited, watching his wife leave earshot before he looked up at Astrid again.

"How... how long has it been? For you, I mean."

Hiccup cocked his head, surveying her.

"You mean since this?"

He reached up, fingers thin, skin looking a little papery in places, and tugged the thick collar of his jumper down to display a _scar._ Astrid could only stare for a minute, because _that was not meant to happen._

"Yeah."

"Uh... forty seven years, give or take a few months. You look..."

"The same?"

He chuckled, and that crooked smile sloped across his face just the same as it had all those years ago.

"I was going to say good. But yeah. You do look pretty same-y."

Astrid frowned, wondering if she was about to make him think she was bonkers.

"I'm a vampire."

Expecting _some_ kind of response, surprise or shock or disbelief, all she got was a shrug of thin shoulders.

"Ok."

"What? Just... okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's _you._ It's been almost five decades. And my cat didn't like you. I'm an open-minded guy."

Oh yes, Astrid remembered _that._ Memories flared in the back of her mind, of his burning skin and the way his hands danced over her body. The cool air of the sea blew past them and took the ghost of past touches with it, left her almost shivering.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything. I guess I know why you always left before morning. And that night I woke up in time to see you go..."

"Yeah. I uh, I never go back to someone I've bitten. Saves awkward questions."

"Then why are you here talking to me now?"

He didn't seem resentful, merely curious. Astrid picked up one of the nearby deckchairs, perched it down next to him and sat down on it rather than lean over him. There wasn't a clear answer... but Astrid knew nobody had ever intrigued her the way Hiccup had. So instead, she glanced out to the beach, watching the humans.

"Looks like a happy family."

Hiccup turned, smile crossing his face.

"Yeah... yeah we are" after a minute, his head came back around "I never asked. Do you have... a family?"

"Nope. I mean, I guess I had one once, but I'm pretty old and I wasn't born like this."

"So no little fanged babies?"

"Nope. I could, with another vampire, but I've never found one I like that much. But I'm immortal, I guess I don't need to leave a legacy behind."

Honestly, she was a little jealous right now. Just a little.

"You did though. You left me behind."

It was minute, but Astrid heard that note of pain in his voice, a remnant of hurt for what she did to him.

"I know."

And for all the time that had passed, the lives they'd gone on to have independently of each other...

"I looked for you."

"That can't have been easy. I don't really exist anywhere."

His hands flexed, one moving to rub at his knee.

"It wasn't. And obviously, it didn't work. I went... off the rails, I guess. You _did_ something to me, Astrid, and then you just walked out of my life like nothing ever happened. Like I was nothing to you."

She'd known, back then, that he was getting attached. It was one of the reasons she never went back to the same person before, or since Hiccup. A succubus was easy to get hooked on, and it had been selfish to feed on his lust so many times.

"I'm sorry. I... you were different, you know. I've never met another human like you. I never did repeat visits. Fuck, bite, go."

"Is the sex part of it? Or was I just special?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, seeing a little of that rogue charm in his face for a second.

"Part of it. I feed on lust as much as blood, and it's much more satisfying to feed on someone who's... _satisfied._ "

"Then why didn't you... bite me the first night?"

"Because... I knew I couldn't come back to you if I did. And that night was... intense for me too."

"And yet you left me anyway."

"I had to. Come on, be realistic. What would have happened if I stayed? If I had told you back then? We inhabit different worlds Hiccup. You rise with the sun. I belong to the moon."

He shrugged again, sighing deeply.

"At least I would have _known._ I wouldn't have spent time searching. I wouldn't have thought I was going crazy. I wouldn't have... never mind."

"Wouldn't have what? Tell me."

Astrid wasn't sadistic enough to use her power to make him tell her; and as it turned out, she didn't need to anyway.

"I... I lost my leg. Drunk. Stupid. But... it worked out fine. It made me turn my life around. It's how I met Cami."

Astrid turned her gaze to the beach, saw the aging wife eyeball her again.

"Blue eyed blonde."

"Yeah... one stole my heart. I've had a thing for them ever since. Well, actually, I guess two did. Because I do love Cami. She's incredible, and we have had an amazing life together. We went on adventures. We had three _great_ kids. I have _grandkids._ "

 _All things I couldn't have given him,_ Astrid reminded herself, dead heart aching in her chest as she thought of his accident, saw the chair beneath him. He'd never have been in that situation if she'd not left him. He'd never have been so _breakable_ if she'd stayed, if she'd turned him. Could they have built something together?

Would they have been _happy?_

The next time their eyes met, Astrid felt the past wash over her. She saw _him,_ the Hiccup she remembered, young and strong and virile. His eyes slid over her strangely, as though imagining her differently too. Maybe he wondered how she'd look if she'd aged, grown old and human like him.

He was the closest she'd ever come to falling in love, and Astrid hadn't just walked away from that, she'd turned and ran.

"I could... I could change you. Make it so you can see the next generation grow up."

She saw the flicker - he considered it, but only for a second.

"No. It's not... I'll live on through them. That's how it's supposed to be. Maybe if you hadn't... I might have... but no."

Astrid nodded. It had been a stupid idea anyway, words born of nostalgia rather than sense.

"I understand."

His smile was sad at the edges, but genuine all the same.

"I do hope that you won't always be alone. You deserve to be happy Astrid."

As she looked up, Astrid saw the sky was dark now, stars replacing the colours of dusk. A stark reminder that she was different; the stars were her light, not the sun. Standing up, she looked over at Hiccup, whos eyes had turned back to his family. Just like all those years ago, he'd touched her soul in a way nobody else ever had.

"So do you Hiccup."

Astrid leant down, pressed her lips to his hair. He still _smelled_ like she remembered, leather and nature and life. She let a little energy flow from her to him... he ought to have fun with his wife that night. Hiccup leant up, his lips a little dry with the chilled sea air, but beautifully warm as ever against her cheek.

"Goodbye Hiccup."

She stole one last look at his family, forcing down the tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes. No, she'd not resent him that. He deserved that happy family. It took everything in her not to run away again, taking human steps until the darkness swallowed her once again.

* * *

One minute she was there, and then she was gone. Hiccup supposed that was in keeping with their past.

"Grandpa, grandpa! Who was that?"

Just like her grandmother, just like her mother, all blonde hair and blue eyes, his youngest granddaughter clambered up onto his lap, knowing only to sit on Hiccup's good leg. He smiled as the wind ruffled little Astrid's hair.

"Just an old friend."

The four year old wouldn't understand. Her mother approached them next, rubbing at her stomach - a new baby Haddock wasn't far off from joining them, due next month. His other grandchildren swarmed around, pouting as they were made to shoo back so Cami could wheel Hiccup back home. They had a bungalow by the beach, easy for his chair to get around and the open sea and skies soothed his adventurers heart. He wished he'd been down on the sand with them, but his leg played him up more than ever these days.

Although... he'd not felt _any_ pain since Astrid kissed him goodbye.

"Grandpa!"

"What?"

"Can we have a story before bedtime?"

Little Astrid - he'd only passively commented he liked the name once, but his and Cami's daughter Charlie had somehow stored it in her brain until she too was a mother - still perched in his lap, Hiccup nodded to the young ones.

"Alright. _One_ story. What story do you want?"

"Dragons!"

Hearing Cami make a crack that Hiccup's love of dragons was somehow genetic, he smiled to himself before setting his little granddaughter where she could fall asleep on his lap as she was prone to doing, looking at the assembled grandchildren from four to thirteen around him.

"Alright. Nobody knows where they went. Some people say they left for their own world, others say they must be sleeping beneath the ocean, waiting for the right time to wake up. But once, there were dragons..."

-HTTYD-

 ***leaves box of tissues for if anyone is hit in the feels***


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea where this idea came from, it just sort of jumped into my brain and demanded to be written.**

 **I suppose its an alternative ending _after_ the alternative ending. Contains talk of blood and biting.  
**

-HTTYD-

There were some things Astrid knew were normally inherited. Like eye colour and curly hair and freckles.

There were now things Astrid hadn't known were inherited, like being pig-headed and infuriatingly capable of getting under her skin, but damned if it wasn't like looking into the past sometimes. This particular human had encountered Astrid while she was out walking, considering going to a club for a hunt but it was Wednesday - never a good hunt night.

He didn't look _totally_ like him. His nose was a little smaller, his freckles darker, and the green of his eyes was a little less emerald, a little more turquoise. But he had the same wiry, thin shape, lopsided smile and mop of red hair. He even _smelled_ like Hiccup. He looked her over with a spark of the same want Hiccup had, though the words he spoke were not where Astrid expected him to start.

"I have a cousin named after you, you know."

Haden was Hiccup's grandson, and somehow despite being only five at the time, he had recognised her twenty years after that encounter at the beach. At least, that was where she thought he'd seen her last.

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do. Gramps told me about you, a couple of years before he died. Said it was my secret to keep, that there were vampires in the world. At first I thought he was crazy."

Astrid crossed her arms.

"What makes you think he's not now?"

"Aside from you looking the _exact same_ two decades later? I saw you at his grave."

Damnit. Astrid had hoped nobody saw her. It was a momentary weakness, she told herself, but she couldn't help but go when she heard the news Hiccup had died about ten years back. In her defence, she'd not expected anybody else to be there before the sun even rose, but when she heard the crunch of footsteps on gravelled path and looked to see the shape of one of Hiccup's adult children holding flowers, she left.

"Congratulations, you worked it out. What do you want? A medal?"

Haden frowned.

"No? I would like to know you though."

" _Why?_ "

Astrid was little more than well-aged bitterness by then, and if he wasn't _Hiccup's grandson_ she'd have probably just used him for a feed and left, but curiousity niggled.

"Because gramps never got the chance to, and I know he always wanted to. He meant something to you too, I can tell."

She could hardly argue if this nosy, annoying human had seen her at Hiccup's gravesite. There weren't many excuses for such a trip, especially when it was close enough to a church that Astrid's skin had prickled from proximity to the hallowed ground, a protection against darkness like her.

"I'll tell you what. If you see me again, I'll think about it."

Haden cocked his head, considering her.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that."

Astrid resolved to move that week. It wasn't like anything tied her down to one place. If she never saw Haden again, he couldn't slip under her defences and take a little piece of her with him, the way his grandfather had.

He found her anyway.

She didn't like to do too many long-distance moves; it made it much harder to do only at night, so Astrid eeked her way around, city to city a few years at a time, and sometimes a new country if she knew the dialect. And Haden, as he told her later, travelled for work and liked to blow off steam with a drink in a club. Seeking an easy meal that night - Astrid had gone a little too long without feeding, trying to drag it out longer and longer as though it would change what she was - her heart almost started again when she tasted the familiar scent on the air, felt hands at her waist.

"Found you."

He knew he didn't need to shout, knew she'd hear. His heart beat faster in his chest when Astrid turned, saw the rapid pulse under his skin. Oh, he was so _warm,_ and Astrid didn't know if it was a biological thing or just how much he looked like Hiccup, but the familiarity was enough to push at her defences when Haden slid his hand around to rest against her lower back, leaning close.

"If you need to feed on someone, you wouldn't have to hide anything from me."

What was he doing to her? Astrid felt dizzy with temptation, remembering in the recesses of her mind how Hiccup had held her in a way nobody really had before or since him. Could she spend the night with his grandson just to chase those feelings for a little while?

His hotel room was nice. Probably. Astrid didn't get around to noticing, too distracted by the hot mouth on her neck and the scalding hands on her bare skin as they pushed up her shirt, her own fingers busy at complicated buttons and belts until she considered physically tearing the fabric away from his body. When his shirt was finally opened, Astrid found a scar that ran down the middle of his chest, traced it with her fingers.

"What happened here?"

Haden glanced down, as though he'd forgotten it was there.

"Oh. Open heart surgery as a kid."

He said it with an almost throwaway tone, as though it wasn't important. Astrid supposed it wasn't really, not if she was just there for one night.

"You're not on medication are you?"

Astrid thought she'd be able to tell, but better safe than sorry. Haden shook his head, backing her toward what turned out to be the bed and only stopping to tug off her jeans before he was climbing up with her. He grunted in pain when Astrid gripped him too tight, fingerprint bruises forming where her hand had been and she realised she needed to be _careful._ Haden was too distracting, and if she got careless he could get dead.

He reacted to her cold skin more than Hiccup had, but if anything he seemed to actively enjoy it, squirming and panting needily when Astrid couldn't wait for a hit any longer, hand slipping into his opened bottoms. There was always a chance that men would... _shrink_ from her touch, but Haden only groaned against her ear and bucked into her hand, using his to brace his weight while the other pushed his bottoms down, freeing his cock and letting Astrid touch him properly. He knew what she was, or at least some of it, but Astrid doubted he knew _everything._

"Ah-hhh, fuck!"

She soaked in the rush, quick and not entirely satiating but enough, _enough_ for now, as Haden spilled over her hand and stomach with a high sound of surprise. The taste was different to Hiccup, but equally delicious to the succubus.

"Hair trigger are we?"

No longer tightly wound with hunger, Astrid tossed the human a smirk as he tried to process what had happened quite so quickly. Haden eyed her, suspicious.

"Was that you? Like, some vampire trick?"

A little more mindful of his fragile body than she had been earlier, Astrid pushed him on his back and knelt on the bed, collecting his ejaculate on her fingers and feeling his eyes follow her avidly.

"I'm a succubus, if I need a quick hit, it _is_ within my power to get one."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"You could argue that having pheromones that attract humans was cheating, I guess, but hey, biology."

She sucked her fingers into her mouth, tasting musk and desire and feeling her body thrum, keen for more of this potent hit. Haden just watched her, a little awestruck and a lot curious judging by his eyes.

"Want to see another one of my tricks?"

Astrid wished she'd told someone what she was _years_ ago. Being able to talk about it was _incredibly_ liberating. Haden nodded, observed her fingers tracing shapes over his belly before they slid down to grasp his soft cock. His eyes widened when he filled out in her hand again, clearly in a better recovery time than he was used to.

"Suddenly, I like your biology a whole lot more. Does that work more than once?"

She curled her lip slightly, exposing the sharp points of her teeth. He twitched in her hand.

"I could make you go until you died of exhaustion if I wanted."

"By all means, I'd like to see you _try."_

Happy to give as good as he got, Haden tackled Astrid to the bed - she let him, obviously - and curled his fingers around the waistband of her underwear.

"Is this ok?"

Her breath caught; an odd feeling when she didn't need to breathe. Rather than answer with words, Astrid lifted her hips to let him, wriggling out of her shirt and bra. Dresses were a usual attire for the hunt, but Astrid sometimes got tired of guys she wasn't interested in trying to put their hand under her dress. And she didn't mind being undressed by Haden anyway.

As he took her in, turquoise eyes roaming every inch they could see, Astrid marvelled inwardly that he was surprisingly easy to not confuse with Hiccup. He'd been who she was thinking of when she agreed to let Haden take her home, but apparently getting to her so quickly and so fully _did_ run in the family. Either that or Astrid was chronically lonely and desperate and it wasn't often she took home a guy who wanted more than a quick rut before rolling over to sleep.

Astrid wasn't sure which option made her less pathetic, shoving it from her mind as Haden kissed her skin, stroking over chilled curves and pressing his heat to her cold. His motions became a little more urgent as he slid down her body, and while Astrid was certain _that_ particular skill could not have been inherited, Haden still had her shaking and moaning under his hot mouth and tongue in an almost embarrassingly short time. She wondered distantly if he'd have to answer for the tears in his sheets tomorrow, her grip in them leaving rips in the fabric.

Haden worked her to the point of climax and over, refusing to stop until Astrid forcefully shoved him off, oversensitive and her limbs feeling like jelly for a minute. Her body recovered quickly once he'd stopped, smug and grinning as he wiped his wet chin.

"Get over here!"

"Condoms are in my bag."

He gestured across the room, but she could tell him what she had never told Hiccup.

"You can't knock me up, and I can't give you anything."

Haden considered her, jeans still hanging loose on his narrow hips with his erection curving upwards, Astrid's body all but twitching with hunger for him now.

"Really?"

She couldn't blame him for checking, really. Astrid nodded.

"I'm not human, remember?"

Astrid _felt_ the potent pulse of lust that rose in him, a concerted effort on her part not to just jump on him while she waited to see if he still wanted to get his condoms.

"Oh, I do. Have you ever bitten anyone _during_ sex?"

She shook her head.

"No. It kinda defeats the point, since post-coital blood is better, but it's also risky if I'm... distracted."

Not that Astrid lost herself often, and never like she had with Hiccup before. Although she suspected Haden had the potential to creep in and be different too. Some day she might wonder about bloodlines... tonight was not the time.

"Shame. I reckon it would be hot. You sure about the no condoms?"

Hiccup had been adamant about them if they weren't dating. Haden seemed much more open to the idea. Of course, he knew far more than his grandfather ever had. Astrid nodded, pulling herself a little further up the bed, watching him take off his jeans before he moved toward the bed too. Dragging her eyes up an incredibly familiar shape, save for the scar on his chest, Astrid turned over on her front, unsure she could _look_ at him until she knew if he'd drag down her defences like Hiccup had.

A warm hand ran up and down her back gently, leaving Astrid shivery with the sensation as Haden knelt behind her, gave her ass a playful squeeze and winked when Astrid turned to tell him to get a move on as one finger dipped in, testing how wet she was.

"Hey, it's not often I can say a girl is _hungry_ for me and be completely certain it's true!"

"Just... hurry up would ya? A girl could grow old waiting on you."

Not her, obviously. But some other girl. Astrid bit her lip as she felt the blunt head of his cock, hot and solid and teasing as he pressed in only an inch or two at a time before pulling out again. She wondered if he'd worried for the cold of her, but it didn't seem to matter much as he finally sank in fully, that potent heat filling Astrid as she moaned, hands grasping the bed and leaving more crescent-moon shapes torn into the sheets.

There was nothing like a succubus, Astrid knew; she'd intentionally not let herself think about it before now, whether it was selfish of her to let Haden taste the rush only to leave him as she had Hiccup. But it was different. She'd not come back to him. _Not this time._

Astrid considered, just for a minute, pushing him over to a premature end and getting things over with; once he came, he'd be a prime meal, but when Haden stroked her back again, hips flexing in a shallow thrust, Astrid knew she'd let him see it through naturally. He moved with a slow, testing pace at first, adjusting to the thrill of being inside a creature dedicated to the pursuit and taste of human lust. Everything about her designed to tempt and arouse, made for pleasure. And to most, she was just a wild one night stand they'd half-remember in the morning.

To Haden she was more. She was history and secrets, desire and danger rolled into one. He leant forward, his weight adding a pressure to his thrusts that made Astrid gasp before he draped over her back. Burning hot and with one arm wrapped around her, Haden surrounded her as she surrounded him, powerfully intimate and more than she'd signed up for, but found herself unable to say no to.

Faded as it was, Astrid's sensitive skin still felt the ridges of his scar, felt his warm breath condense on the chilled skin at the back of her neck before he _nuzzled_ her hair, inhaling her scent and the tingles made her quiver all over. The hand on her stomach slipped down, stroking as he thrust so that Astrid felt him inside and out, hips rolling in deep, long movements that never quite seemed to let her adjust. If Astrid had breath in her lungs, it felt as though he'd have knocked it out of her, his hair tickling her shoulders and his grunting, panting sounds in her ear.

Haden held nothing back, keening sounds littered with honeyed whispers of how good she felt to him. Astrid panicked for a second that he'd reference Hiccup and break it all down completely, but he didn't. Fingers left her clit to play with her nipple, and Astrid missed them enough to remind Haden she could hold him up with ease, shuddering when both his arms were around her, both his hands on her skin with his weight and warmth and bumpy scar pressed so tight Astrid all but felt his heartbeat as her own.

The climax took her by surprise, arms all but giving out under them and Haden had to move one hand to brace himself, the spasms of her around his cock apparently all he could take. Or perhaps he'd been holding out for her. Astrid didn't know, didn't care as she felt his rush roll through her, blistering heat as he spilled with a last few jerky thrusts before Haden slumped against her back, sweaty and breathing like he'd run a race.

As he softened and slipped free, Astrid turned and dumped him unceremoniously on his back, wiping the moisture from her neck that just felt uncomfortably damp now he wasn't breathing all over her.

"Wow. That was really something. That more of your 'biology' in action?"

"Sort of."

Haden shrugged, stretching out like a cat before slumping against the mattress again, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. Nothing was said for a minute, his come warm and wet on her thigh as Astrid perched half-up on her knees. Then he sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm gonna be real honest with you here. If you wanna do your bite thing and then ditch, then I won't stop you. But if you walk out on me, I'm not going to let you wander in and out like you did to him."

He was far less willing to let Astrid string him along as she'd inadvertently done to his grandfather, it seemed. Which was fair, she mused.

"What do you _want_ from me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I know what I _don't_ want, and that is to hang around always wondering. So if you go, you stay gone."

Astrid knew what she _should_ do. She should dress and leave, like she should have done that first night with Hiccup. Learn from her mistakes. But... that wasn't what she _wanted_ to do. Was she going to dare this time? Or would she choose to look back in seventy years and regret again?

"I'm not human."

"I know."

"I could hurt you."

"I don't care."

Astrid sighed. The stubborn set of his jaw reminded her _so much_ of Hiccup in that instant.

"I'll stay. Tonight. We'll see about tomorrow then."

Haden seemed to consider her offer, drumming his fingers lightly against his thigh.

"Alright. I can work with that."

The way his eyes followed her fangs, Astrid thought she ought to set a groundrule there and then just in case she completely lost her mind and didn't run away tomorrow.

"I'm not turning you."

Haden grinned.

"We'll see."

-HTTYD-

 **Well. We might not. But they will. Idk why this idea came to me and it probably blows, but hey.**

 **I will get to the other one... eventually. Probably. We'll see.**


End file.
